


Red Thorns

by Grave_Watcher



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grave_Watcher/pseuds/Grave_Watcher
Summary: Tokyo has become a cruel and merciless city—a place where vicious creatures called “ghouls” exist alongside humans. The citizens live in constant fear of these bloodthirsty savages and their thirst for human flesh.I really wish I could be liked them. And have something to fear other then the monster inside of me. I've done things. Things I...I hate myself for. I am a victim. They used me.Even with my new family here, at Anteiku. I am constantly haunted by those that have wronged me and the people I once loved who want me dead.I just want to live. I want it to stop. These were the thoughts in my mind as the boy with the eyepatch walked over the threshold and looked at me.(©This is a Kaneki Ken x OC fanfic story. I do not own Tokyo Ghoul. All original characters belong to the creators. The pictures included are not mine either.)





	1. The Sweet Smell of Discovery

My feet tapped on the surface of the kitchen floor as I danced to the music. Mama is gonna love the cake I'm making her! I glanced at the instructions for the 5th, maybe 8th time to see what I had to do next.

 "Let's see...add two eggs. Okay!" I picked up two eggs from the carton, crashed them together and dropped them in the bowl. "Done!"

 "Okay...mix well until there are no lumps visible." I grabbed the wooden spoon and began to vastly stir the contents.

 "Hana!"

 I gasped and quickly jumped off the stool. I reached up and had to go on my tipy toes to slide the bowl off the table and hide it in a cupboard. I shut it and ran to turn off the radio. As feet tapped on the floor and grew closer to the room, I took off the apron and sat back up on the stool.

 I grabbed my pencil and began scribbling random words on the page. She walked in and smiled. "How's the homework coming?"

 I gave a convincing grin. "Good! I just finished math."

 She tilted her head and I moved to block her view of the cupboard. She narrowed her eyes and tapped her chin.

 "Hana...are you hiding something from me?"

 I shook my head with my convincing grin still in place. But it was starting to make my cheeks hurt.

 "Uh-ah! Nope! Nothing over here, mama!"

 "Oh really...?" She reached over and wiped something off my cheek. Oh no.

 She held up a red substance on her finger. "Then what's this?" She licked it and I felt myself cringe when she hummed and smirked down at me. "Have you been getting into the red velvet frosting again?"

 Man! I sighed in defeat and she laughed as she ruffled my hair. "Come on, sweetie. What were you doing?"

 I turned and bent down to retrieve the unfinished cake from it's hiding spot. Her eyes widened in surprise when I placed it on the table. I slumped my shoulders and sat down.

 "I just wanted to make you a cake for your birthday tomorrow."

 She plucked an egg shell from the batter and rose her eyebrows. "Uh-huh. I can see that."

 I sighed when I heard the baby crying in the other room. She turned and walked out of the room, and glanced at me.

 "Can you clean this up? I'm gonna go check on your brother."

 I frowned and slid off the stool to stand and slouch my shoulders as I walked around the counter and gathered the eggs and milk.

  ** _'There's been a recent increase in the number of attacks caused by ghouls.'_**

 As I shut the fridge door, I turned and looked at the small tv that stood on the counter in between the coffee maker and the mixer.

_**'Reports have been coming in from multiple areas other than the battlefield of the 13th ward. Deaths are found in the 6th, 11th, 15th, and 23rd wards as well. The rise in the body count has baffled the CCG, but they continue to reassure citizens they have it all under control.'** _

 I turned off the TV and grew worried. The 11th ward? But...That's here. Well, I'm sure the good guys will get rid of the monsters.

 I screeched when I felt hands wrap around me and pick me up. I kicked, but stopped when I heard the person laugh. I gasped.

 "Dad!"

 I turned and hugged him as he ruffled my hair. "Good afternoon, Hanako."

 He put me down and sighed. "Now, where is your mother?"

 I pointed down the hall. "Koji started crying and mama went to go check on him."

 He looked back and rubbed a hand in my hair before walking in the direction. I sat on my stool, swinging my legs.

 "Oh my God!"

 I stopped swinging and looked back curiously. Was that dad? I hopped off my stool, then ran down the hall towards Koji's room. I stood frozen in the doorway at what I saw.

 Mama was hunched over, and her teeth were sunk inside Koji's shoulder.

 I managed to speak. "Mama?" Her head shot up and her eyes were red, and the whites of her eyes were black. She smiled.

 "Hana...didn't I tell you to stay in the kitchen and clean up your mess?"

 I moved to step inside, but dad pushed me out and started to back out of the room with wide eyes. "Y-You're a monster...Monster!!"

 When she stepped forward, dad grabbed my arm and ran out of the room. I looked at mama as we both ran out and at dad as you reached the kitchen. "Dad, are you mad at mama?"

 "Not now, Hanako." He grabbed the phone and punched some numbers in before desperately putting it to his ear and muttering under his breath.

 I turned when I felt a hand on my shoulder and mama was watching him silently.

 I looked back towards Koji's room. "Um...is he..."

 "Your brother's fine, dear."

 I looked at her and nodded.

 "I don't care about that! Listen, there's a ghoul in my house! Get the hell over here now!!"

 He slammed the phone down on the receiver and grabbed a butcher knife, before turning to face us. I held on to her.

 "Dad, why are you acting like this? Are you okay?"

 He suddenly lunged forward and I was pushed to the side. I scooted back until my back was against the wall. I watched as they rolled around on the kitchen floor. Dad was trying to repeatedly stab mama with the butcher knife while she was trying to push him off.

 He managed to free his arm and swing down. She moved her hand to block, but it was useless. I cringed at the sound of the blade going through her flesh and straight through to her heart.

 I gasped in horror as dad pushed the knife deeper down into her. Her eyes were wide in pure surprise.

 "K-Kaito..." He just glared down at her as she looked back at me and weakly reached her hand out. "H-Hana..."

 I hurriedly crawled closer to her, but dad's voice stopped me. "Stay back, Hanako. Now."

 I looked between him and her and found myself going against dad's command and crawling faster towards her.

 He narrowed his eyes as I past by him. "Hanako! I said stay back!"

 I only grabbed onto mama's hand. I felt my eyes water. "M-Mama..."

 Her grip tightened as she looked at me with her red and black eyes. "R-Run...D-Don't ever stop...Hana..."

 I frozen as I watched her breathe  out her last breath, and a word came out with it. "Run..."

 Her eyes rolled back, her arm fell and her jaw dropped to the floor. I started hyperventilating as I scooted back at the sight of her gone.

 "Hanako. I told you to stay away from that monster."

 I slowly turned my head to glare at him behind my shoulder. "You...You killed mama."

 He didn't even bother taking the knife out of her as he stood up and walked over to me. "She was a monster, Hanako. She was a g-"

 "You. Killed. Mama!!" I screamed and lunged at him. He fell back as I kicked and punched at him. "You killed Her! You killed her!"

 The sound of the door breaking down was drowned out by my anger and tears. The sounds of my fists colliding with his face also was a part of it.

 My legs kicked the air when a number of hands wrapped around me. I was pulled back and strange weapons were pointed in my face, but I didn't care.

 Dad stood up and though I couldn't move, I could still scream. "She loved you, dad! You just killed her without another thought! You killed her! You killed mama!!"

 "Shut up." A hand covered my mouth and it tasted of leather and blood.

 A man wearing a suit walked up to dad. "Sir, we got a report of a ghoul in this household. Where is it now?"

 Dad glanced at me and nodded his head to mama. "It was my wife. I found her feeding off...off our baby son. I took care of it."

 The man nodded. "I can see that." He turned and looked at me. "And what about her? Is she your child as well?"

 He casted his head down. "No. When I married her mother, I adopted her as my own. Sorry about her behavior...she just witnessed it."

 The man continued to stare at me. "I see..." He locked eyes with the man covering my mouth and nodded. He turned back to dad as the weapons were lowered, but I felt something metal slap around my wrists behind me. I looked around when one of the men separated and went down the hall towards Koji's room.

 The man smiled. "Thank you for your cooperation. We'll take it from here."

 Dad furrowed his brows as they pulled me towards the door. "Wait...what are you doing?"

 "Sorry, but we can't allow these children to live normally. Not as long as she identifies as a ghoul. And we cannot take a chance with the boy."

 My breath hitched behind the hand and I began to resist the hold on me as I tried to turn my body around.

 Dad glared. "You don't know that. And so what if she is? She hasn't hurt anybody. And my son is only a baby!"

 "Your attachment to them is understandable, but not going to save her. You saw how her mother acted. You just killed her mother in front of her, do you really think she will just forgive you and forget it ever happened? Do you really want to take the chance of fearing the day she will finally snap?"

 His face softened and he looked away. But when I didn't hear any objection, my anger boiled up. I bit down on the fingers of the hand over my mouth. Hard. The man let out a scream and it was gone. I turned and snapped my teeth over any hand that tried to stop me.

 My eyes were focused on dad's back. "You're a coward! I hate you! You monster!"

 He turned around once I said that and tears fell from my eyes. "Monster!!"

 

~~**RED THORNS** ~~

 I placed down my coffee cup on its saucer as the man stared at me in empathy. "I am very sorry you had to go through that."

 I kept my gaze to the floor. "I haven't really told anyone about what happened that day."

 He smiled. "Well, I'm glad you told me. You can trust us, Hanako. Believe me, we have all been there. This is a place where those of us who run can live peacefully."

 I tapped my nails on the cup. "You said you've all been there." I looked up at him. "Does that mean you have, too?"

 His smile stayed. "Yes. I...I had lost my wife and child nearly 10 years ago. I rarely tell that to just anyone, so let's keep it between us, okay?"

 I nodded. "Okay."

 He stood and walked over to kneel down to me.

 "Hana, I promise you, here you are safe. You don't need to worry ever again. Yomo and I are here and we will protect you. As long as you are willing to give us a hand in running the coffee shop."

 I looked between him and the man with white hair that stood like a statue. As I stared at him, I couldn't help but let out a giggle. He turned his head to me and my laughing grew.

 "You look so serious. It's funny!" He furrowed his brows when I unexpectedly stood up and hugged him. I looked up at his confused face and smiled.

 "I like You! You're funny!"

 A small smile spread on his lips as he rubbed my head.

 "Hana" I looked back when Yoshimura outstretched a hand to me with a smile. "Why don't we start off with showing you how to make a nice cup of coffee, hm?"

 My smile grew. "Okay." I let go of Yomo as Yoshimura wrapped an arm around me and lead me to the door. "Your name is long. I'm gonna call you Yoshi! Can I call you Yoshi?"

He chuckled as he shut the door. "Of course you can, Hana." We both walked down the stairs to the outside air and he flipped the sign around that said 'closed' to 'open'.

 I looked up at him as he smiled down at me. "Welcome to Anteiku, Hana."


	2. Reunited With Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of times, im just lost in my own world of reading and my music. If anyone tries to interrupt that, I'm gonna be grouchy. Unless...its an old friend.

My foot mindlessly tapped to the chords of the melody in my head. It drowned out all noise of the busy atmosphere in Anteiku. It also helped me focus on the words typed on the pages of the book in front of me. This writer wrote beautifully. I really envied the amount of work and creativity put in to just one page, let alone an entire book.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Aghh!" The feeling of the table shaking made me jump and sigh at the person who I was meeting here. "Dang it, Hide! Don't do that!"  
  
He laughed and rose up his hands in defense. "Hey, I called you 3 times, it's not my fault you were nose deep in your book again."  
  
I bit my lip and discretely took out my earphones. "Yeah...the book." I gave a small laugh as he hugged me tightly.  
  
"It's been what? Over 10 years since I've seen you and you definitely haven't changed at all."  
  
He took a seat and crossed his legs over the table. I shook my head at him. "Do you have any class? Come on, man, show some respect."  
  
He quirked and eyebrow and hummed. "You know what? I take that back. You actually care about manners now AND you are less energetic. You've become boring now, Hirata. That's so sad."  
  
I hummed and rested my chin in my hand as I went back to my book.  
  
He automatically shook his head. "Oh no you don't." He snatched the book from my hand and I glared at him. "Hide! Give that back!"  
  
"Nope." He closed it and put it inside a random flower pot beside him. No! It'll ruin the leather!  
  
"I haven't seen or heard from you since we were like, 12, I finally hear from you, I even come all this way to see you, so you will not ignore me with that."  
  
I was frowning. "You took my book. Now, we got problems."  
  
He only shrugged it off as he turned and waved at someone. I looked over and saw it was Touka. "Hey! Over here, beautiful!"  
  
I had to face palm at him. Really? I grabbed his arm and shoved it down. "Put your arm down, you idiot." He pouted and I rolled my eyes. "Touka!"  
  
She turned around and as always, with a smile, she walked over. "Hey, Hana." She glanced at Hide. "Oh, I didn't know you had company. You want me to get everyone out for the lovebird special?"  
  
I dryly laughed. "Ha-Ha. Very funny."  
  
She gestured back to Koma, who was cleaning off the table. "Koma's been practicing and I think he can rally nail the accordion for ya."  
  
I pursed my lips. "Yeah, well tell Koma to keep practicing, 'cause he ain't doing it anytime soon."  
  
She chuckled and pulled out a pen and pad. "All right, so what can I get you two?"  
  
I shrugged. "I'll just have the usual."  
  
She didn't even write it down. "Okay, one Java black and what can I get for you?"  
  
I looked at Hide and sighed as he was smirking and wiggling his eyebrows. "Well, I know what you can-"  
  
"He'll have a cappuccino. That's it."  
  
He frowned as Touka smiled again and walked off. "Come on Hirata, you're supposed to be my wing woman here."  
  
I rose my eyebrows. "Sure, when you actually have a shot, I'll help you."  
  
He gasped. "Ouch, man. That hurt." He suddenly clapped his hands and leaned over. "I want you to meet someone."  
  
"Who?," I asked as Kaya walked over and placed our coffees on the table. "Thanks, Kaya."  
  
She nodded and smiled. "You lovebirds enjoy." I frowned as she walked away, laughing to herself.  
  
Hide didn't seem to notice as he stirred his coffee. "Well, ever since I stopped hearing from you and assumed you moved away, I met this kid. He's kind of just like you, but he still needs to grow a pair. He actually comes here a lot, I want you to meet him."  
  
I took a sip of the coffee and nodded. "So, is he your new best friend?"

He snickered. "Why? You jealous?"  
  
I gave a small smile and shook my head. He sat back with a sigh. "No. He's my other best friend."  
  
My smile widened as he grinned and drummed on the table expectantly. "So? Will you meet him?"  
  
I shrugged playfully. "Well, I do have to see who my competition is."  
  
He fist pumped the air. "Yes!" I jumped when he stood from the table and pulled me into another hug. "I can't tell you how awesome it is to see you again, Hana."  
  
He pulled away and ran to the door. "I'll go get him right now!"  
  
The door slammed and the only people that noticed were the workers of Anteiku. I stood up and reached over to pick the book up from the pot. There wasn't a lot of dirt, so I just blew it off and went back to my curled up position and turned the page. The sound of chairs scraping followed seconds after and I glanced up.  
  
They all stared at me, in the same look of a mixture of curiousness and cautiousness. Touka was frowning, which wasn't a surprise. "You already know what we're gonna say."  
  
Koma scoffed. "Speak for yourself, I just wanna know how long you've been dating him."  
  
A strangled noise came from my throat.  
  
Kaya bumped Touka's side. "Yeah, I wanna know how they met. It looks like they've known each other for a while."  
  
I banged my fists on the table. "For the last time, we are not dating!"  
  
Koma grinned. "Sure. Whatever you say, Hana." They stood up and pushed their chairs in, before walking back to the counter.  
  
Touka stayed seated and continued to frown. "If he figures out what we are, I will kill him on the spot."  
  
I only sipped my coffee. "Mm-hmm."  
  
She sighed. "Hana, you know how this will go. You can't keep your human friends close."  
  
I glanced at her. "That's what you believe." I put down the cup. "I get that you're cautious and everything, but they deserve to live as much as you and I, so I don't believe in killing someone just because they know that someone else doesn't."  
  
She stared at me as if I was insane. "Big talk coming from a person that eats people."  
  
I turned the page and pursed my lips. "I only eat those that deserve it. Say murderers, rapists, cheaters, criminals...that way at least I can live with a clear conscious."  
  
"Touka" I didn't look up at the voice, because I knew it well, but Touka stood up.  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"Why don't you get back to work, we need a latte at table 3."  
  
I heard her scurry away and hoped he wouldn't call me out.  
  
"Hana, would you go with Yomo and tell him you need to go out for grocery shopping?"

  
My grip on the book tightened. Grocery Shopping...  
  
I looked up at him to see the unsettling smile on his face, then closed the book and placed it on the table. I nodded and he walked away as I stood up and walked to the back.  
  
It didn't take long to find Yomo out back, punching away at his bag. I watched him for a few moments, before he stopped and turned to see me. I looked at him knowingly. "We, um...we need to go."  
  
He didn't say anything and only grabbed his jacket, putting it on as he walked over to me. He looked down at me and put a hand on my back to gently lead me out. "Let's go."  
  
 ~~ **RED THORNS**~~  
  
Hide ran into the shop while pulling the arm attached to the person being dragged in behind him. "Hide! Come on man, you're hurting me."  
  
Hide looked around and frowned. "Come on." He let go of his companion and ran to the counter. "Hey, um, excuse me." The girl there turned and smiled.  
  
"Welcome to Anteiku, how may I help you?"  
  
"Hey, have you seen a girl here, really cute, blue hair, blue eyes, nose-deep in a book around here?"  
  
She laughed. "You mean Hana? Hana Hirata?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, her!"  
  
"Sorry, but she left about 10 minutes ago. You just missed her."  
  
He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Dammit, Hana."  
  
He turned and walked over to the table his prisoner was sitting at and slouched in the chair across from him. "Man. This sucks. Kaneki, sorry for dragging you here for nothing, man."  
  
Kaneki gave a small smile. "Don't worry about it." He glanced at the book in front of him, then at his friend as he crossed his arms and rested his head on them.  
  
"Hey...Hide? I...I need some advice. I really like this girl and...do you think a book release at the book store would be a good place to take her on a first date?"  
  
Hide stared at him for a few seconds, before his laughter rang out throughout the shop. Kaneki frowned and picked up his coffee as Hide began banging on the table due to laughing so hard.  
  
"Oh come on, it's not that funny."  
  
Hide finally stopped his laughing and looked at him with a crooked grin. "Man, you're hopeless. You can't take a girl to a bookstore on the first date."  
  
Kaneki stopped his movements and looked at him in offense. "Why not? She might think it's an awesome idea.."  
  
He shook his head. "Look, just don't do it, okay? Trust me. She'll think you're lame."  
  
Kaneki paused with the cup to his lips. "Then I'll take her to....Big Girl, for hamburgers."  
  
Hide tried to hold it in, but his laugh once again rang out in the shop.  
  
Kaneki frowned again. "I'm being serious, Hide. Quit laughing."  
  
"I know! That's what makes it even funnier!" He sighed and placed his cheek on his fist. "You can't take her to a place called "Big Girl"."  
  
He looked away to the window. "Well, since when are you the expert?" He looked over at the sound of a door shutting.  
  
"Ah! Finally! You are a lifesaver, Hana."  
  
The man from the counter took something and turned around, revealing a girl with blue hair and matching eyes, smiling at him.  
  
"Hey, I can't take all the credit. Yomo did the heavy lifting, you know."  
  
Hide's head snapped around and his eyes widened once he saw her.  
  
 ~~ **HANA**~~

  
Once we returned from our 'shopping', Yomo went back to his punching and I went to the front to give Koma what we got. Once I opened the back door to the counter, Koma turned and grinned at the amount of bags in my arms.  
  
"Ah! Finally! You are a lifesaver, Hana."  
  
I laughed as he took the bags from my arms and gave me a side hug. "Hey, I can't take all the credit. Yomo did the heavy lifting, you know."  
  
That was when I heard something. It sounded like someone yelling and it was getting closer. What is that?  
  
I screeched when I was tackled from behind. I turned around to find Hide shaking my shoulders. "Hide?"  
  
"Hana! You jerk! I told you I was bringing him and you just left?!"  
  
I shrugged. "Sorry?"  
  
He frowned. "Never mind that. Come on!" He grabbed my arm and dragged me over to a table where a guy was sitting. He was a somewhat short scrawny young man with black hair and grey eyes. He looked so innocent that it was kind of cute.  
  
Hide let go of me and moved his arms around me as if he was a showgirl showing off a prize he's won. "Kaneki, this is my childhood best friend, Hana Hirata!"  
  
I noticed a red tint to his cheeks as he stared at me. I offered a smile, which made him grow even more red. Hide then moved and did the same presenting to him.  
  
"Hirata, this is my current best friend, Ken Kaneki!"  
  
He then sat in his chair and watched in excitement. "Okay! Now, fight!"  
  
I gave Hide a look and shook my head, then extended a hand to Ken. "It's, uh, great to meet ya, Ken."  
  
He broke out of his trance and shook my hand. "Y-Yeah, great to meet you too, Hana. But, y'know, people usually prefer to call me Kaneki."  
  
I tucked a piece of hair behind my hair. "Well, is that what you prefer?"  
  
He looked down. "Well...I never really thought about it..."  
  
I smiled again. "Then, if it's all right with you, I think I prefer to call you Ken."  
  
He smiled. "A-All right. Yeah, I'm fine with it."  
  
Hide grinned. "Aw, look at you two. I ship it already."  
  
Ken's eyes went wide. "Hide!"  
  
I smiled to myself and looked down while glancing at Ken. "Why not? He is cute."  
  
Ken went red. I waved at them as I turned to walk away, but froze once I didn't see my book on the table. I frowned and glared down at Hide.  
  
"Hide, did you steal my book again?"  
  
He quickly put his hands up. "Hey, I swear, it wasn't me this time."  
  
"Hey, Hana."  
  
I looked back to see Koma and Kaya pointing over at a corner in the room. I turned where they were pointing and sighed as I walked over to the person hiding from view. He was curled up in a little ball as he had is face literally buried in the book.  
  
"Koji, what are you reading?"  
  
He stumbled to shut the book and smiled up at me. "Nothing."  
  
I shook my head as I knelt down to him and slowly took the book from his hands. "Come on buddy, you can tell me."  
  
He sighed in defeat. "I just wanted to see if I could read what the words said. They never really taught me."  
  
I offered a smile. "Yeah, I know. I learned how to read on my own, but Yoshi helped me a lot with writing. You should ask him."  
  
He brought his knees under his chin. "It's okay. I don't really need to learn right now anyways."  
  
My smile fell and I couldn't stand the depressing look om his face, so I moved to sit next to him and wrapped my arm around his shoulders to pull him closer.  
  
"Come on, doofus. Cheer up. I promise, tomorrow when I get out of school, we'll start your first lesson. Okay?"  
  
He looked up at me and smiled. "Really? You promise?"  
  
I smiled back and ruffled his hair. "Yeah, I promise."  
  
I stood up  and walked towards the back room, but stopped once I heard the bell, signaling another person entered. I didn't stop because of that. No, I stopped because of the scent that invaded my nose. I knew that smell. It was her.  
  
I slowly turned around and saw the innocent looking girl walk through the shop, and towards the back to sit at a table. I noticed that Ken was staring at her with a blush and excitement in his eyes. Hide was watching him, then sat back and crossed his arms while shaking his head.  
  
I turned and stood beside Touka, behind the counter. "Why is she here?"  
  
Touka looked at me from the corner of her eyes. "Probably looking for dinner. There's nothing we can do, this place is for humans and ghouls. Just leave it alone, Hana."  
  
I sighed. "Leave it alone? She's a binge eater, she might eat out the entire block."  
  
She pulled my arm back and stared at me in seriousness. "Hana. We don't need to draw attention to ourselves. Just leave it alone."  
  
I ignored her warning as Hide stood up and walked to the door. He saluted me. "Later, Hirata!" He then gave a small wave at Touka and smirked. "Bye, Touka."  
  
Once he left, Touka had walked over to take more orders as I looked back at Rize. She was reading a book now, and...it was the same book Ken was reading. The next thing that happened was a surprise to me and Ken. Rize had stood up and walked over to him. She sat down across from him and introduced herself. Ken looked beyond happy that she did.  
  
I narrowed my eyes. "Just leave it alone, huh?" Yeah. Like that's gonna happen.


End file.
